


Josephine and Joshua Drew meet Gingie Drew

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - BioShock Fusion, Alternate Universe - BioShock Infinite Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dancing and Singing, Flashbacks, Invasion of Privacy, Magic, Multi, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, Survivor Guilt, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When two versions of Joey Drew from slightly different timelines involving Rapture and Columbia apart from gender switches show up in Gingie Drew's sitting room just as he is about to get some tea ready, what will happen next?Well one thing is for sure, it will be an interesting journey of self discovery.Note, I don't own Gingie Drew, he belongs to Pipesflowforeverandever.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Original Female Character(s), Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell/Joey Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Josephine and Joshua Drew meet Gingie Drew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipesFlowForeverandEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/gifts).



A portal opened up in Joey "Gingie" Drew's sitting room as he gasped in surprise. "Oh my goodness. Is that some of the other Joey Drew's from different universe's arriving here? But I didn't tell the others about my tea break." It was in the shape of a lighthouse door,but it seemed split in half,one of the halves showed a songbird and a shrike fighting over a city in the sky,along with a butterfly figure holding a pigtailed Bendy and the other two members of the Sillyvision trio on an airship inscribed with a "Josep-Dr Columbia 1930-1942. Along with two other placards with song titles, called "The Readiness is All." and "The Girl they call Fitzroy". On the other hand, the second half seemed more sodden with water,vaguely showing a city under the depths of the sea in an Art Deco style. Bendy in this side of the door was wearing a suit from the 1950s,while a diving suit Boris and diva Alice and the other half of the inscription showed a "shua-Ew." The other inscription showed another song title. "Rise,Rapture Rise." Then the sound of a lift door opening caused the door to open. 

.

The ginger haired and white suited man put down his top hat, only to see two similar looking twins, one lady with her black hair in a tousled updo with butterfly hair grips and a grey dress in the Dior New Look styles and a man with tousled black hair, double breasted navy suit, green tie and yellow Bendy cufflinks step out of the portal as it closed behind them. Both of the twins possessed grey eyes and looked a bit like him, though he wasn't sure they were actually Joey Drews, despite their Bendy themed accessories. 

The woman hummed. "Sorry to interrupt your tea break Mr Drew. I am Josephine Drew and this is my brother or alternate world counterpart, Joshua Drew." Joshua bowed his head, before heading to put his coat on a coat hook. "Please forgive us for the dimensional intrusion into your own, Mr Joey "Gingie" Drew. My sister grew curious about other versions of ourselves after her encounter with the Prime Joey Drew. But urgh, that guy sounded like a right Fontaine bastard. And he didn't care about his employees to boot!" 

"Erm yes, from what few rumours I have heard about the Prime universe, that man was a very unpleasant person to be around. But haven't we all made mistakes like his own?" Gingie Drew asked rhetorically as the duo of alternate counterpart Joey Drews both thought of their own as Josephine let Joshua speak first. "Yes, but to be honest mine and my counterpart had alternate timelines making ours even worse then the Prime. At least he did not have to worry about attempted police invasions, corrupt governments, religous fanaticism and a civil war affecting his Sillyvision studio." 

"You might not like some verses of this song, it's really racist." Gingie visibly asked Josephine Drew as she walked towards the music stand. "Is it as bad as the Jim Crow laws?" An visibly sheen of disdain was on her cheek as she sighed. "Well it was written during in the 1890s for a group of nationalist white guys, so yeah." So she started up a Voxophone and readied herself to sing Columbia's song, the Readiness is All! 

"When the foreign hordes. 

" Oh the readiness is all! We must keep the upper hand! The readiness is all, oh when your back's against the wall! Oh the readiness is all! When you should be standing tall! Argh I hated that song, had to play it all the time with Sammy whenever the Prophetess showed up to give secret inspections." Josephine snapped after her impromptu two step. as Joey visibly looked distressed at the mention of foreign hordes. "Dear me, that song probably wouldn't impress Mr Polk, or any other of my, or I should say our employees. I can certainly see why" 

Joshua Drew sighed. "Forgive my counterpart's outburst, she never really liked the Colombian propaganda of the Founders, felt too constrained by it. Now Rise, Rapture Rise, that was okay. Got stale after a while, but that's Sander Cohen for you. Not that I'd say it to the guy's face, was like our composer Sammy Lawrence with that Bertrum guy's ego." 

Joshua sighed at his butterfly hair gripped "sister". "Josephine, despite your excitement at meeting another alternative version of yourself after the Prime Drew encounter, we need to focus. Did your universe suffer the same Sillyvision studio disaster as our own versions, Mr Drew?" "Regretfully, yes." Gingie Drew replied while he got the tea and biscuits ready. "I did it out of fear they would leave me, like Henry did all those years ago."

"I caused mine out of spite for some people and misguidedness, because nobody listened to my warnings about Columbia's future attack on New York. Also because i thought turning everyone into cartoons would spare their lives." Josephine stated in an oddly cold voice, as if she was still sore over something in the past "Funny thing was mine was a total accident, because I warned everyone not to touch the ink machine and than one of the Splicers shot the pipes. This rest was history." Joshua finished off his own explaination as 

"What exactly are Splicers? They sound terrifying." Joshua clicked his tongue at Gingie Drew before rolling up his shirt sleeve, to show his ADAM tumour scars and the tell-tale black lines of his Ink Rift Plasmid leaving marks on his pale white skin, before explaining , while Josephine unveiled a few bottles of some glowing liquid from her .

"Splicers are people who grew addicted to Plasmids. Plasmids can virtually rewrite your DNA, they can help you be faster, stronger, smarter, you can light flames with your fingertips or not need to pay the power bill. I could go on, but the thing is, the ADAM in the plasmids is like a benign form of cancer. This leads to genetic instability, negative physical changes and other horrible side effects." Now this sounded troubling as 

Then Josephine Drew groaned as she looked at the vague outline of a rabbit-like grainy silhouette spying on the three Drews. "Mr Sander Cohen, I would advise against trying to spy on all three of us with that Peeping Tom Plasmid. How did you wind up here, you are already dead in our timelines?" The icy feeling of something long passed intensified as the figure materialised to reveal a black haired man with a black and gold rabbit mask, with a fancy black tie suit topped with a red carnation and reddish white shoes. But there was blood on his clothes and this man seemed charred and with bullet holes. 

.

The ghost of Sander Cohen gave a mirthless chuckle, as if ignoring Josephine's question. "Ah,you gloriously wonderful doubter Drew. You shouldn't leave doors where the dead are listening and watching for you. Oh, who's this? A relation no doubt,along with a lady friend. Well I suppose I should introduce myself to you two. I am Sander Cohen, the Greatest artist in all of Rapture,creator of wonderful works like the vinyl album complication Why even Ask?, the musical Patrick and Moira, along with my Magnum Opus, Rise Rapture Rise! Not to mention co founder of Fort Frolic with you!" 

Joshua nervously stepped back from the outburst of Sander Cohen, while Gingie Drew looked confused as Josephine sighed. "You formerly were in life." Joshua then relented. "Cohen, I didn't intend for you to be summoned just because I mentioned you by name."


End file.
